All Alone
by Ashley Elizabeth Malfoy
Summary: Ginny is left at Hogwarts while Harry, Hermione, and Ron are out finding horcruxes and this is what happens. After the war they get together, read to see every thing.  H/G
1. Chapter 1

A/N: New story, I had dreams and they came up with this. :3

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

XxXx

It was overcast, and one Ginny Weasley was sitting in her room before her 6th year. She was looking in the mirror and on the verge of tears, her brother; best friend and ex-boyfriend were out hunting for Voldemort. She took her long hair and pulled out a pair of scissors and let out a sob and then cut her hair just about her shoulders and fixed it with her wand. She then looked at the muggle hair dye she had been keep over the years and grabbed it. She walked into the bathroom across the hall and closed the door and locked it and started applying the dye to her hair.

When she had finished dying her hair and rinsing it out, she went back into her room and dried it and looked in the mirror. She had short black hair and puffy eyes from crying, she was skinnier than usual and she looked extremely depressed. When she had applied some make-up; Black eyeliner and mascara, she got dressed. She put on a black camisole and a pair of jean short shorts. She then walked down the stair where her parents and the twins were, and they all gasped when they saw her.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley! What did you do to your hair?" Molly Weasley exclaimed sadly.

"I died and cut it, obviously." Ginny drawled out and sat at the table and looked at the three empty chairs in front of her and then looked at her food and picked at it, then abruptly stood and walked back to her room to finish her packing.

When she entered her room, she opened her trunk and put all of her new clothes that Fleur and Hermione helped her get and then put a few cartons of smokes in it along with some fire whiskey and muggle alcohol. She then put her hand-me-down books and robe in her trunk along with her uniform and many pairs of shoes. She went to her vanity and paused when she saw a picture of Her, Ron, Hermione, and Harry all sitting together laughing. She felt tears come to her eyes but she took the picture and her make-up and put them in her trunk.

After she had finished packing she clipped her bangs to the side and brought her trunk downstairs to her family. Fred and George took her trunk and apparated to King's Cross, and her mother took her arm and apparated her there as well. When they got there they went through the barrier silently and she said goodbye to them and found an empty compartment on the rain and put her trunk up and took a seat and started at her family and waved at them. When the train left the station she pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them and rested her chin on her knees, then Neville Longbottom entered the compartment along with Luna Lovegood.

"Ginny?" Neville questioned.

"Yes, that is me…" Ginny said flatly then trailed off, Luna then sat beside her and Neville sat across from her.

"How are you holding up, Gin?" Neville asked in a concerned tone of voice.

"I'm fine." She stated in a low voice with a sad smile and then she grabbed her trunk and opened it and took out a cigarette and lit it with her wand then put the trunk back up.

"Again Ginny?" Neville asked in a slightly annoyed and slightly sad voice.

"Yes, I started again," She said while taking a haul, then something happened that shocked Neville and Ginny, Luna took the cigarette from her hand and took a haul and then passed it back to Ginny.

"What? Stop looking at me like that, Ginny you knew I smoked before, I just started again, don't be mad!" Luna said in a slightly dreamy voice, but over the summer she had became more and more normal.

"I'm not mad Luna." Ginny said in a monotone.

"Okay, good." Luna said and Ginny finished her cigarette and flicked it out the train window. That's when everyone started yelling, so the trio got up and left the compartment to see three death eaters walking down the corridor. Then Neville went up to them and said, "He's not here."

They then left and the trio went back to their compartment. They sat in silence for the rest of the ride until they had to get changed so Neville left so Luna and Ginny could get dressed. When Ginny too her shirt off to reveal her black lacy bra, Luna gasped.

"Oh Merlin, you're so skinny!" Luna exclaimed and Ginny blushed and put on her blouse and took her shorts off and put on her skirt, as did Luna, then they put their ties on and their vests and sat down again, when there was a knock at the compartment door Luna went up and let Neville in. They then just sat in the compartment in a solemn silence.

When they arrived at Hogwarts, Ginny looked around and everything seems dreary and depressing. Then her and Neville sat at the Gryffindor Table and listened to Snape drawl on about the school year, then he introduced two death eater teachers, Amycus and Alecto Carrow. When they were sent back to the towers Ginny was called back and Snape looked at her with a disgusted look on his face.

"I know you heard what I did last year, and if you tell ANYONE you will be in detention with the Carrows. Got it, Weasley?" He drawled out rudely, then continued. "Oh, and I know you know where potter and his little friends are, so you might as well just come out with it."

"I don't know what you're talking about. So ask someone else, because I have no idea where Harry and Hermione are, and Ron's at home sick with splattergriot." Ginny said defiantly.

"Weasley, just tell me or you deal with the Carrows." He stated rudely to her.

"I honestly do not know what you're talking about Professor." She said to him honestly.

"ALECTO Com get Weasley and show her why she shouldn't lie." Snape bellowed to the female Carrow. She hurried up and yanked Ginny hard by the arm and dragged her through the crowd, and she made eye contact with Neville and mouthed to him 'Go to the common room, I'll be fine.' He nodded and gave her one last worried look before hurrying off. The female Carrow dragged her to the defense against the dark arts class room and shoved her to the ground and locked the door.

"Just tell me, ginger!" She said in a disgusting voice.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Professor." Ginny said quietly, which received her a hard slap to the face.

"LIAR!" She bellowed then whipped out her wand and pointed it at Ginny and screamed, "CRUCIO!"

Ginny then started writhing in pain on the floor but she wouldn't scream, she let a silent tear roll down her cheek, and then it stopped. Carrow walked up to her and wiped the tear and said, "Aw, honey, too bad."

"Why are you doing this?" Ginny asked weakly.

"Because, you honey, ARE LYING!" She screamed into Ginny's face then pointed her wand at Ginny and yelled again, "CRUCIO!"

Ginny started writhing in pain again on the floor and then it stopped again and she felt a sharp cut to het sweaty cheek. She winced a bit and then got another cut on her other cheek.

"CRUCIO!" She screamed with her wand pointed at Ginny again and after the pain stopped she told Ginny, "You may go now, Blood Traitor."

Ginny slowly got up and winced as she limped back to the Gryffindor common room. Once she was there she said the password and stumbled in. Neville was waiting for her and got up when she got in sweating and bloody.

"Gin! What happened?" He asked and Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan Rushed up along with Lavender Brown and helped her sit on the couch.

"Those new Professors, The Carrows, they punish you by torturing you." She said silently and felt a tear escape her eye and Lavender got up and helped Ginny to her dormitory and when she did, she helped her get showered and dressed and helped her get into bed. She soon fell asleep into vivid nightmares.

XxXx

A/N: Okay, first chapter, R&R please!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay, chapter two! :D Very violent chapter, there is rape in it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

XxXx

When Ginny woke up the next morning it was by Lavender yelling at her to wake up. She rolled out of bed and winced in pain, then remembered the night before and the torturing. She turned and went into the bathroom and took a shower. When she got out she dried and curled her hair with her wand and clipped her bangs up. She then put on a black pair of knickers and a matching bra, and then put on a black t-shirt and black skinny jeans. She then pulled her robe on and grabbed her bag with her school books in it, then walked down the staircase to see Colin and Neville waiting for her.

"How are you doing, Gin?" Colin and Neville asked in unison.

"Fine," she said monosyllabically and walked with them to the great hall. When they sat at the table they were greeted by Luna sitting beside Ginny, whereas Neville and Colin were sitting across from her. She took a piece of toast and nibbled on it, when Professor McGonagall cam up and said, "Miss. Weasley, Please come with me."

All Ginny did was nod and she followed her to her office. She sat down in front of McGonagall.

"Miss. Weasley, I heard about what happened last night, are you okay, dear?" She said in what was a concerned voice that surprised Ginny. It was the first time she had ever heard her concerned in her life.

"Yeah, I'm fine professor." Ginny stated flatly.

"Don't be afraid to talk to me if you need any help, okay?" McGonagall said to her and Ginny nodded and then McGonagall dismissed her. Ginny made her way to the Great Hall and got her schedule, she looked at it and saw she had potions first and let out a groan of distaste. So she headed to the dungeons and saw Slughorn standing in front of the class. She took a seat with an empty seat beside it. She felt the emptiness again, _they__were__really__gone_, She though to herself. And got out her book and parchment.

"Hello, Ginny!" Slughorn said cheerfully to her, and she just nodded in response, and he continued. "Where's Harry, I didn't see him at the feast?"

"I d-don't know." She stuttered and felt tears brim around her eyes, but she quickly looked down and wiped her eyes, and then Slughorn started on the lesson, and all she did was zone out.

When her lesson was done she gathered her books and checked her schedule. She had Dark Arts, she was confused by the new name, but figured it had to do with the fact that a death eater was teaching it. She hurried to the class and smirked when she was out of the dungeons. _I__'__ll__be__late._She thought to herself and slowly walked to the class. When she got to class Alecto glared at her.

"Weasley! You're LATE!" She practically screamed. And Ginny ignored her and took a seat beside Luna.

"Nice, Gin!" Luna whispered to her with a smirk. Ginny only nodded in response. They just whispered through class, and went it was finished Carrow glared at them.

"Lovegood! Weasley! You're staying behind." She smirked as she said it.

"But, professor we have class!" Luna Chirped and Ginny nodded in response.

"Then you'll be late!" Carrow snapped at them, the two made their way up to the front of the class and Carrow then yelled, "Crabbe, Goyle Come, NOW!"

The two bulky boys descended the stairs with smirks on their faces, Luna and Ginny exchanged a glance and Carrow said. "You will be trying the cruciatus curse out on these two girls. Without warning the two boys pointed their wands at one of the girls and yelled, "CRUCIO!" Simultaneously.

Both of the girls writhed in pain on the ground for quite awhile, and the boys didn't stop for about 20 minutes. When they were finished Carrow yelled. "Lovegood, Weasley, Leave, now!"

The two girls helped each other up and used each other to help walk. When they were out of the classroom and down the hall they stopped and hugged each other tightly.

"I'm so glad that's over." Said Luna wiping sweat from her forehead.

"Yeah, lets go down to the lake." Ginny said, and they held onto each other and went down to the lake forgetting about class. When they got down to the lake they sat beside each other and Ginny pulled out two cigarettes from her bag and passed one to Luna and they both lit them with their wands and took hauls.

"That was horrid!" Luna exclaimed and wiped more sweat off of her.

"I know, I got it last night too." Ginny said quietly and wiped sweat off her cheek, and Luna looked at her dumbfounded.

"Seriously?" Luna asked and Ginny nodded and Luna asked. "Why?"

"They thought I was lying when I said I don't know where _they_are." Ginny said not even able to so the trio's names. She finished her Cigarette and threw it into the lake as did Luna.

"Look what we have here!" They heard a deep voice say and they turned around to see Goyle and Crabbe standing there. Goyle grabbed Ginny and Crabbed grabbed Luna, they both let out a scream shouting for help. The boys put silencing charms on them and took their wand. They brought them back to the castle and into a small empty room in the dungeons. They threw their wands to the other side of the room. And Goyle grabbed Ginny and ripped her shirt off of her body and undid her bra and she tried to let out a scream but there was no sound and she felt tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Aw, the weaslette's crying!" Goyle laughed and slapped her hard on the face. She spat at him and he punched her in the face and undid her pants and she kicked him and he fell back, and then he punched her in the stomach. He then ripped her pants off and touched her upper tight and she tried to cry out in sorrow but still no sound. When she looked beside her she saw the same happening to Luna, she tried to get up and stop Crabbe but Goyle grabbed her and slammed her to the ground and ripped off her knickers and pulled his pants and boxers off then did a contractive spell. He then Shoved himself into her and she let out a silently scream and a sob. She tried to push him off of her but he was too strong. He continued penetrating her while she cried and kept looking at Luna and trying to help her. When he had pulled out He pulled his clothes back on and left. When he was gone she looked at Luna to see that Crabbe was gone too. She saw her pulling her bra and Knickers on, so she did the same. When they had their shirts on they grabbed onto one another and cried on each other. That's when they noticed that the spell had worn off and they could talk.

"L-L-L-Luna, I'm so s-s-s-sorry," Ginny stuttered out crying.

"D-d-d-d-d-d-d-don't be G-g-gin, I a-am too!" Luna cried and they helped each other dress and grabbed their wands and fixed their ripped clothing. And got up and limped with each other after grabbing their bags and walked to the entrance hall and sat on the steps and then there was thundering of footsteps going down the stairs but all they could do was sit there crying on each others shoulders.

"Gin, Luna?" A voice came from behind them and they both let out scared screams and then looked up to see Neville.

"Are you two alright?" he asked and they both let out sobs, and he touches Ginny's shoulder and she let out a yelp and grabbed onto Luna tightly.

"Calm down Ginny, it's just me!" Neville said and then she relaxed. He then helped the two girls up and they were on either side of him and then he said. "I'm bringing you two to the hospital wing."

All they did was nod and let him lead them to the hospital wing. When they got there Madame Pomfrey was talking to the Carrows and gasped when she saw the two girls and rushed up to them.

"Longbottom, what happened to these girls?" She asked worriedly.

"They haven't told me yet; I found them on them crying on the stairs by the entrance hall holding onto each other." Neville said and she nodded.

"Okay, just set them on separate beds," she stated and then the girls grabbed onto each other crying and shaking their heads, so she said. "Just put them on the same bed then."

Neville nodded and put them on the closest bed to him and they held onto on another tightly, when Madame Pomfrey came up to them she asked. "What happened to you two?"

"Cr-Cr-Crabbe and G-G-Goyle, T-t-t-t-t-they..." Luna trailed off crying into Ginny's shoulder.

"T-they R-Raped us…" Ginny said sobbing.

"Oh my lord!" Pomfrey exclaimed and started doing healing charms. Then said, "I'm going to give the both of you calming draughts."

All they did was nod and then she confused to vials of green liquid and the girls each downed one and calmed down almost immediately. Then the Carrows walked up.

"What happened to them?" Alecto sneered at them.

"Alecto, please be nice, they were just raped." Stated Pomfrey with a sad tone.

"Fine Poppy." Alecto sneered at her and walked away. Pomfrey then waved her wand and a few minutes later McGonagall and Snape rushed through the door and hurried to the girls.

"What is the meaning of this?" Snape drawled out and looked at the two injured girls holding onto each other for dear life.

"They were raped, Severus." Pomfrey said sadly.

"So?" Snape sneered.

"So, you should talk to the boys who did this!" McGonagall exclaimed sadly.

"What gives _you_the _right_to tell me what to do, Minerva?" Snape sneered at her.

"Well these girls are now extremely dependant on each other, so I would say there should be some sort of consequence and they should probably be in the same house, am I right, Severus?" McGonagall said calmly to him.

"I suppose so, have the house elves arrange for Miss. Lovegood's things to be moved to The Gryffindor 6th years dormitory. McGonagall nodded and snapped her fingers and Dobby appeared.

"Please arrange for Luna Lovegood's things to be moved to the Gryffindor 6th year girls dormitory and have her bed beside Ginny Weasley's, please." McGonagall said to him and he nodded and disappeared. Mcgonagall turned to them and said, "You may miss class for the rest of the day, and you may go back to your dormitories now."

The two girls nodded and joined hands and left with a silent Neville, when they got to the common room they rushed upstairs and fell asleep.

XxXx

A/N: Okay, that was chapter 2, so, Review if you want any more, if not, I'm done this fic. Bye. Xoxo Ashh.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Okay, I know I haven written Harry and Ginny in while, not counting tonight... But I'm into it again...

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter...

XxXx

"STOP! HE DID NOTHING WRONG!" Ginny yelled as she saw the Carrows torturing Neville, she felt her eyes well with tears and she pulled out her wand and shouted a stunning curse at them. The curse making them fly back and she rushed to Neville with Luna by her side and then helped him up and ran down the stairs. When they got to the Gryffindor common room, Ginny walked Luna back to her common room.

"You BITCH!" She heard Alecto Carrow yell at her and she took off down the stairs and through the corridors until she reached the entrance hall doors to outside. She blasted the doors open and ran through the hole she made and ran through the snow and down to Hogsmede in just a T-shirt and jeans with her old running shoes on. She looked behind her to see the Carrow running after her and she threw a spell at her and it threw the Carrow back. She continued running through Hogsmede until she ran into three people running. She quickly got up without looking back and went to run until she got hit with a curse making her fly across the snow and into a wall. She coughed and got up and looked around to see Carrow and Harry, Ron and Hermione standing there in the snow, dumbfounded. She got up and felt tears coming to her eyes again and she felt the cruciatus curse hit her in the chest and she fell to the ground in pain, but stayed silent. She looked up at the Carrow who was standing above her, until she got cursed and she felt the trio help her up and she looked at them and motioned for them to follow her. She took off down the street in a fast sprint with them following her, she led them to a tunnel and jumped down landing on her feet swiftly. The three climbed down and wouldn't make eye contact with any of them, while she was walking she felt Hermione grab her wrist and turn her around.

"What the hell was that, Ginny?" Hermione asked in a hushed yell.

"What was what?" Ginny asked with a smile while she still had tears in her eyes.

"You could've been killed!" Hermione shouted.

"Yeah, well I wasn't was I? And it's not like you guys were around to help with- when Luna and I go- Nevermind, just come." Ginny stumbled over her words scared that she almost told them about beng raped. She walked them through the tunnel silently until then were in front of a door, she knocked five times and then it opened and she rushed through the halls with them trailing behind her quickly. They showed up at the room of requirment, she let them in and then she walked away and to Luna. Luna looked into her eyes and gave her a hug, Ginny then let the tears fall.

"Ginny, what's wrong?" She heard Hermione ask her in a concerned voice, she quickly spun around and wiped her tears.

"We were raped. Luna and I were raped." She stated blankly, her face emotionless.

"Ginny, oh my god..." Hermione said with a frown.

"What did you just say, Gin, you were raped?" She Heard Ron question with Harry quickly coming up to her and touching her shoulder. Ginny closed her eyes and flinched away. She opened her eyes and stared at Harry, then her brother.

"Yes, we were raped, by Crabbe and Goyle.." She said then walked away, the trio still following her, then she felt a hand on her wrist and turned around to see Harry pulling her away from everyone and into a secluded corner.

"I'm so sorry, Gin.." He said and pulled her into a hug which she responded to and started sobbing into his chest.

"It's fine, r-really..." She sobbed out and he rubbed her back and sat them down on a pill and held her close to him.

"Ginny..." He said after taking a deep breath, "I love you."

"She looked at him through teary eyes and said, "I love you too, Harry."

He leaned down and gently kissed her lips.

XxXx

A/N: Okay new chapter after a long time, review if you want more...


End file.
